Kyoya's off vacation
by Artemysia Lee
Summary: My name is Ohtori Kyoya, and I went to America with my family for a vacation. It was strange, and I think I have been around the hosts way to long. This is what happened. It deals with a girl named Rah...R&R please!Slight KyoOC.sequel now out!


A young girl, in her late teens sat on one side of a limo as my two brothers, my mother, and my father sat on the other side from her with me. She glared at us all the time. We were in America for buissiness matters this summer, and I was continously on my laptop. Tamaki finally stopped calling me the other day, letting me have some peace and quite for the time being. Who knows when it will start again. Once I return to Japan it will, the time zones are to different here.

My name is Ohtori Kyoya. I just left my junior year at Ouran Private academy and will be entering my senior year. I am the vice president, and co-founder of the Ouran High School Host Club. This summer, my father desided that the family would travel to America for some vacation time. Unfortuately, it was for buissiness matters. He left that out for my mother, so now I will most likely get stuck with her and my brothers.

Or so I thought.

The girl glaring at us is Rachelle, but she told us to call her Rah, or she's kill us. My family found this amusing that a young lady would act that way. She may be worse that Haruhi, only she looks more like a girl. Rah has short black hair, that I found out from her little brother is dyed from the bleach blonde he, his parents, and little sister all share. She has the back spiked in many directions while the front lay flat against her face. She had dark and deep blue eyes that when used correctly, will look as if as if you are looking into medusa's.

She's my age, well, a bit younger. She'll be seventeen in September, she's only about six months younger than me I figure. It's odd, looking at her, and thinking we're around the same age. She acts nothing like the students of Ouran. Maybe it's the fact that she lives in America and is not private schooled. I don't know. She is almost intimidating a bit.

She's strange too, when someone that she's not fond of gets to close to her, she'll hiss as if she's a cat and try to claw them. I've experienced this earlier when I sat down in the limo by her so everyone else would be able to get in. I figure I won't sit by her agian. My brothers laugh at her inside of them, I can tell, and I think she does too. She wears all black, and red with a lot of chains and dark make up.

The reason why she's in here too is because she ran away again, and the limo driver spotted her on her skate board with a bag. Then he fetched us from the airport. My parents had to fly out to Japan to get somethings they had forgotten. It's strange being in here, it's quiet. I guess I'm just to use to the host club being noisy and loud for this quiteness.

The limo stopped outside the mansion in which they lived in. This was only there summer home, it's small too. Before the limo had even fully stopped, Rah had climbed out the sky roof and jumped off the limo with her stuff. She was like a monkey too, I suppose. She climbed the tree and jumped over the wall and onto the other side. We drove up the drive way and was let off at the front doors.

I turned and saw her run behind the mansion to the side. I was curious as to follow her, and my parent were already engaged in conversation with hers. My brothers stood there, ready to listen. Fuyumi, my sister, could not come with us. I desided to follow her. I think I have been around Tamaki and the twins to long now. I looked around the corner to see her climbing the side of the mansion on the ivy on there. She had her backpack on with her skateboard between her back and bag.

"You are most likely to fall." I said smuggly. I could tell her weight on the ivy would not hold. It seemed that I cursed her as the ivy broke. She kicked off the wall and landed on her feet before falling on her ass.

"Screw you..." She growled standing up and brushing off her pants. I smirked causing her to stop and glare at me a lot harder than before. "Will you just shut up?!" She said to me, her glare not easing up on me. "I don't see you trying to climb it!"

"Because I'm not as idiotic as you. I could already tell by my calculations it could not hold your wei-" She moves fast, for I don't know when my back hit the wall, and her hand at my troat. "ght..." I finished my sentence.

"Just leave me alone, and I won't send you back to Japan in a box." She said to me.

"Are you treating me?" I mused, she wouldn't try anything, my family owns it's own military. Her family was only a constructioning company that also supported other companies and managed any foreign ones in America.

"I'd advise you to not mess around with me." She said before turning and leaving. She took off towards the back now, I desided to head back to the front with the rest of them.

"Oh, Kyoya, there you are. Where did you go?" My mother asked.

"Just to see the side of the house. May I add, the ivy growing on the side of the mansion is qutie lovely, Mrs Jenkins." I said with a slight bow.

"Oh, thank you, Kyoya-kun." Her mother replied to me. She then turned to my mother. "Your boys are all so polite, to bad your daughter couldn't come out."

"Yes, you would love her, Danica." My mother replied as we entered the mansion. "Oh, your daughter, Rachelle, is she always like that?"

I glanced up the staircase where movement caught my attention. Rah was there with a young child of only three. She had picked her up before she tried going down the stairs. She went to turn when a little boy, her brother Daniel, ran by, hitting her a bit, almost making her fall down the stairs. She caught herself on the railing with one hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to meet her. She just doesn't know how to behave, please, forgive her." Mrs Jenkins said, she then noticed Rah with the three year old. She was still trying to regain her balance and get back up the two stairs she stumbled down. The small child was trying to get down, which made it seem as if Rah was trying to throw her. "Rachelle Marie Jenkins! Put her down!" She screeched running up the stairs and taking the child away. "Don't you dare touch her! We already know you don't like it here, try to make it livable for those that do!" She said grabbing Rah's arm and shoving her up the stairs. "Just stay in your room and don't get in the way. You've already caused us enough trouble."

"Sure..." She said yanking her arm out of her mothers grasp. She walked down the hall and slammed her door shut, which echoed throught the building.

Both mothers crinched as the door slammed. I mentally shook my head at her attitude. If I was like that, I would most likely not be around anymore with my family, they would have disowned me. Mrs Jenkins led my mother and I to the kitchen where we sat. My father and brothers were with her father. The kitchen was large, and there were pictures hanging on the wall. I walked around and looked at them.

"Oh, Danica, who is this?" My mother asked pointing at a picture. "Is that you and Lilian?" I walked over and took a look. It was a picture of a younger Mrs Jenkins with a young child with bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and had long blonde hair in two pigtails that fell past her knees. She wore a knee length dress. She was smiling brightly and hugging her mother.

"No, that's Rachelle and I. She was five years old at the time. It was before this all happened..." She said trailing off. "I don't know when it started to happen, her seperating from us..."

"Oh, Danica, don't cry over it..." My mother said going to go and comfort the woman who just started to cry. I desided to take my leave so I can miss the sentimental moment between two mothers. I wandered upstairs where a strange noise had caught my attention.

It came from the end of the hallway, where a black door stood with many signs stating the typical "do not enter" in many languages, aparently many foreigners came here. Around the endges of the door came many flashing lights. The door was open a crack and I could not help but look. She had strobe lights going, a fog maker, and headphones behind her ears with a guitar at hand. Her eyes were closed as she mouthed words from a song while playing the guitar.

"You really irriate her, you know." I turned, a bit surprised for Daniel to pop up on me.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"She doesn't like people that she doesn't know. And she doesn't like our parents." He said. "She likes me and our sister, that's it." I looked at him questioningly. "Our parents don't really take care of us, she normally does. But our parents don't like people to know that because she's the outcast in our family. No one really cares for her after her twin, my older brother died."

"Died?" I asked aloud.

"Well, the story is that they were identical twins. Even if it's not biologically possible for that, they were. He didn't want anything to happen to Rah, so he desided he would save her. They ended up cutting her hair, and using her's as a wig to disguise him. The reason why they did that was because our parents weren't doing so well, so they had to sell one of their children, and the people chose Rah. Once they found out that it wasn't Rah, they killed him and demanded Rah. My parents wouldn't except the fact they had gotten rid of one child, and to get rid of the other was unthinkable. So after that they..."

"Daniel, go away." Her voice was colder than ice. "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone..." She hissed under her breath.

"Rah..."

"GO!" She yelled at him as he turned and dashed away. "You." She looked me dead in the eye, her eyes were shining with tears daring to fall. "Inside!" She said gesturing towards her room. "Now..." I reluctantly allowed myself to follow her orders.

"Is it true?" I asked without meaning too. "about your brother..."

"Yes. My brother and I were eight, Daniel was just born not long before. He only remembers because of what he's heard from me." She said sitting down on her bed. "It was a mistake that I have to live with now. That my brother died because of me. It was all my fault he's not here, and it's all my fault that our family isn't as prosperous as we should be..."

"That can't be true..." I said. I was pretty sure my host club skills just came out freely nowadays.

"But it is, my parents remind me all the time of it." She said sighing. She layed back on her bed, her eyes closed for a second before she opened them and looked at the ceiling. She didn't look so evil when she was like this. "Do you have that happen to you with your brothers and family?"

I was brought back from my thoughts, "Oh, sometimes..." I replied. Only I'm constantly reminded of how I'm the youngest. I thought to myself. I looked around the room as she disappeared when I thought to myself. She was over by her window and opening it. She looked over at me oddly.

"You are a strange one..." She said simply before climbing through. "If you want to come, you might want to take the stairs. I'd advise you too, and if you aren't coming, then get out of my room." She said, peeking her head through the window. She had a glare on her eyes as she told me to leave her room. "And close the door." She said before jumping off. My shock came through as I watched her jump onto a treebranch, almost falling, then jumping down. I went down the stairs and followed.

Strange how I do this nonchalantly. Why do I continue to follow her? She's a tricky one to figure out. Maybe that is why. I know one thing though. I don't think I'll be telling the hosts about this. The two woman were still in the kitchen, talking about how cute their kids were and are. I rolled my eyes as I passed them. I was finally able to get out of the mansion and I looked around. Rah was already at the gate, with a bag, and skateboard. She seemed to be having trouble trying to get one of their pet dogs to let go of her board.

"Interesting how this happens, isn't it?" I said smirking. She was growling at the dog who continued to growl back. Did the dog know she wasn't suppose to leave? "Does the dog have that much control on you?" I said as she pulled out a squirt gun and squirted the dog who whined and ran off. She climbed onto the gate wall top and sat there a moment to put her squirt gun back into her bag.

"So, you desided to come?" She smirked. That smirk seemed to have a hidden evil agenda behind it. It reminded me of my own.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do, listen to two mothers go down memory lane?" She laughed and strecthed out her hand towards me.

"You're going to have to learn to climb gates fast then if you want to come with me." She said as I smirked. I stucked my laptop in my bag and pulled myself up onto the gate by myself. Me being about five inches taller than her, I didn't need to use the creases in the side of the wall or her hand to help me up. "Geez, for a prep school kid you got some muscle." She said jumping to the other side. "Guess I'll just run since I don't have an extra board for you." She said cracking her back in simple stretches.

I smiled mentally while I shook my head physically. What had happened, she was so evil before, now she's acting as if we are friends... I think. "So where to?" I asked her, but realizing I had spaced out she had took off running down the street.

"Yo! Kyoya, you're slow, and here I thought you would be able to keep up!" She yelled down the block. I started down towards her.

We ended up at the mall I suppose is what it would be. Or some sort of shopping center. She walked around, her eyes always darting around, as if watching out for an attack. And then I saw why. Rah was sent flying and tumbling across a few feet with something dark ontop of her before she threw it off. It was a boy, maybe our age or a year younger wearing all black and red. He had heavy black eyeliner on, and black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Rah, who's that?" he said, thinking he was quiet. "He doesn't look like our kind. Why you hanging out with him?"

"I honnestly don't know why I am. He kind of followed me, he's my 'rents buissiness friends kid. He's a bit older than me, so I guess a year or two older than you. He's from Japan." Rah said explaining my presence.

"Dude, you know Ian won't like it if he sees you with him." The kid said, my eye twitched a bit. Should I be worried about being in danger?

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Rah said grinning like an idiot. "So where are we all going today? I heard that old man Hosa got a new batch of games last night."

"Hope there's some good ones this time." The guy said. "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself to him. I'm Rain." He said holding out his hand. I unwillingly took it. Was it right to come now.

"Kyoya..." I replied.

"I'll call you Yoyo." He said, my shadow king side mentally showing in my mind as if wishing now to be stuck with Tamaki.

"Rain, let's go." Rah said as she was already part way down the row of stores. She really needs to stop doing that. This Rain and I walked down towards her and we went back behind the buildings.

"Ian said to go down below the basement today." Rain informed her. She nodded.

"I'll take the stairs, and I'll meet you down there. Take Kyoya and don't hurt him Rain." She said, glaring at him. "I don't need another reason for my parents to yell at me."

"Right right..." He sighed.

"Oh, yeah, Rain, have you found out when she's due yet?" Rah asked before going to the side with the stairs.

"Yeah, next April." He said grinning. "And it's a boy."

"That's cool." Rah said, before running towards and down the stairs.

I guess my facial expression showed my confusion. "My girlfriend is going to have child next April. We just went this morning and found out."

"How old are you? You're not old enough to have a child..." I said in a huge confusion.

"I'm only fifteen. I'll be sixteen in November." He said, "My girl, she's fourteen, fifteen next febuary." He smiled metioning her. We entered the elevator and he hit the button. "It's different I suppose. Here is America. Japan you guys get married first, don't you? Some people still do here, but it's normal nowadays for girls to get pregnat in high school. Which is okay for us guys, cause we don't feel any of the pain. But Marcy, my girl, I've known her forever, and I love her, so once we're older, we will get married. I'll be taking over my dad's company. He owns a real estate buisiness. That's actually how I met Rah."

I blinked, I was now glad I was brought up proper, and lived in Japan. I don't know what would have happened had I grown up in America, and here for that fact. "What about Rah?" I asked it without thinking.

"What about her? You mean if she has a boy?" Rain asked me, "In a way she does, in a way she doesn't." Aparently I showed questiong. "You're not interested in her, are ya, Yoyo?"

"Why would I be interested in her? I live in Japan, she lives in America, even if I was, it would not be possible. Plus I have a duty back home that will not allow me to date women." I said straight forward. I closed my eyes as the light in the elevator was bright. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Rah was standing aways a bit, talking to a tall guy that was probably a Mori and Honey-sempais age. He had short black hair and golden yellow eyes with a pair of glasses. He wore a black colared shirt with a yellow tie and black slacks. He had a nice long and big trench coat on over it all too.

"Looks like she forewarned Ian about you." Rain said. "So, I guess it's okay for this time."

Rah sprinted over towards us, and nodded towards Rain. "Kyoya, let me speak to you." She said to me, leading me a bit away. "Do you mind risking your life, and maybe getting into trouble that you never knew exsisted in Japan?" She asked me dead serious. "If you don't want to, we can leave." She glanced to the side where there was now a larger group.

Trouble that I never knew exsisted? Sounds a bit manical for me to try this. But it is something I don't do in Japan. "Do you think I can?" I asked her. She was taken aback at first by my reaction.

"Wha-?"

"Do you think I can do it? Whatever you guys are going to do. Do you think I can?" I asked again. Her eyes still were wide in utter confusion.

"Probably not. But you can always try." She said smirking at me. "Come then." She said turning and sprinting off back towards the group. I now knew how she got so far in such a small amount of time. I walked over towards the group.

"So, you guys ready? Old man Hosa got a new batch of games. Watch out and be sure you don't get caught you dolts." The tall boy, I suppose was Ian, said. The Elevator filled up and Rah went up the stairs again. This time, she wasn't alone when she went up. Those that didn't get a chance to go in the elevator took the stairs. I got stuck in the elevator next to Rain.

When the elevator doors open, everyone broke up and out, I noticed that Rah wasn't around, but Ian and some of the others were looking up at the roof. I looked up to see Rah on her skateboard skating on the roof, before she turned and started to skate down the slanted side, where she jumped off the roof, grabbed her board and flipped to land on her feet.

"I swear, that elevators getting slower." She said as Ian smirked.

The day seemed to be a blur, well, part of it anyways. Everyone disbanneded as "Old Man Hosa" as Rah pointed out, came after the group after trying to steal some stuff. I was dragged around a bit. They hit up a few stores before meetting back up under the mall. I found out that Ian is the son of the owner of the mall, and that's how they know of the basement under the basement.

After that bit, it started to get later, and Rah was saying bye to the people, some even saying bye to me, which somewhat surprised me. Ian pulled Rah aside to talk, and I could still hear.

"Rah, how long is he going to be around?" He asked her. She shugged. "He's odd, and stands out a lot with our lot. If you bring him again, dress him properly so he will fit in." She nodded. "See you tomorrow." He said, as she nodded and left.

"let's go." She said to me, before sprinting up the stairs. I desided to take the stairs this time too, but I didn't realize how many there were. It felt like going all the way to the club room on the first day of school after being in one spot all summer. We started to walk back towards their mansion when there came a buzzing noise. She paused and looked around before it dawned on her that it was her cellphone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. Aparently she didn't talk on it much. "Hmm?...Wait? Where?..." her eyes were wide. "I'll be there right away...yeah, Kyoya's with me... No we didn't get in trouble!" I smirked at this. We got in trouble, but we didn't get caught. "All right, all right, we'll be there as fast as possible." I looked at her as she hung up the phone. "Lilian fell down the stairs, and took Daniel with her. He was trying to get her away, and they both fell down from the top of the stairs."

"Are they at the hospitol right now? Or is my family taking care of it?" I asked.

"Both..." She said, which took me back a bit. "We need to hurry up." She said, grabbing my wrist and running down the street. The night sky was darking quickly, and her eyes darted more and more as the night grew closer. We got to a hospitol building and she ran in, still dragging me along. She went to head to the stairs, but they were blocked off because of cleaning. She paused, looking over at the elevator. Her face was showing an emotion I did not think was possible to be seen on her face. Horror.

"Let's just take the ele-"

"NO!" She screamed, cutting me off. I was taken back by this. "Not the elevator, we have to take the stairs."

"What's wrong with the elevator?" I asked her. She turned towards the stairs and tried to go up them, as a sercurity guard stopped her.

"You have to let me by, please! Let me by..." She pleaded with him.

"If you want to go up, take the elevator, it's most likely faster anyways." He said, turning her around, and marching her to the elevator. I had already got one to come. The sercurity guard put her in and hit the number that was the floor her our families were on. he knew this by her father. "Have a nice day." He said as the elevator doors shut.

She stood in the elevator, her back to the wall, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Rah, what's wrong?" I asked, starting to be concerned about her health. Her face wasn't regaining coler, if anything, it was getting paler. I stepped closer towards her, and she didn't even acknowledge my presence. "Rah?" She slid to her knees, I looked at the floor number he had hit. eight. We were only at floor three right now. I turned back towards Rah and knelt down towards her.

She has her hands on the floor as something was hitting the floor between her hands. Tears...? Was she terrified of elevators or was she upset over her siblings?

"Rah, are you-?" The elevator jolted, knocking me to the ground. I looked up as the number faded away and the lights slowly went out. A power outage? Her scream brought me back from my thought. Through her screams, I was able to her thunder and the rain. When did it start to rain? "Rah..." She wouldn't listen to me and calm down. "RAH!" I yelled, causing the screaming to subside momentarily. "Are you scared of elevators?" I asked her calmly. I got no reply of a yes or a no, I could only hear her starting to hypervenalate.

There was a creaking noise and we both froze. I looked up, knowing very well I could not see anything. I stood up, still seeing if I could see anything better. I raised my hands up to feel for the top of the elevator. For once, I was to short to acomplish that. Where is Mori-sempai when you need him.

"No..." I heard her say. "No..." She repeated a few times. I knelt back down by her.

"Rah..." I said, as another creak came. She moved a bit closer towards me. She was still repeating no over and over. "It's going to be all right... Daniel and Lilian will be fine..."

"it's not that..." she was able to say before freezing again after another creak. "It's something else..." The elevator creaked again and slid down a bit, making a loud screeching noise.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Would it help you feel better?" I asked her, setting my hand on her shoulder. I felt her move and look up at me. My eyes were starting to get use to the darkness, and I could see the tears still solidly flowing down her cheeks.

"When I was younger, before my brother was taken away. We were playing in an elevator going up and down testing it. Well, the doors didn't close, but it started going up and down on it's own. Then at the very top, it just started to fall..." She paused as the elevator moved again making the noise again. "My brother and I were six. We didn't know what was going on. We got all the way to the first floor, and he took a chance and jumped out, not knowing what floor it was. If he had tried to jump on the next floor, it would have been to late, and we would have dyed. Our friend wasn't so lucky. It crashed and he didn't make it. It was Ian's little brother." She said, "And that's why I'm around Ian a lot. I feel I am in debt to him because of his brother. If we had only jumped one floor earlier, he would have- " She screamed agian as the elevator slid a few feet. I knew Tamaki would be better at comforting girls. Just pretend I'm Tamaki, and it might work...what the hell am I thinking.

"Rah..." I said, "It wasn't your fault." She looked at me confused. "You didn't know what was going on, and neither did he."

"B-bu-" It screeched and slid more, and she grabbed onto me, startling me half to death. "No..." She shook her head again, clinging onto me. I must have been around Tamaki to long, to know what he would do. I stood up and pulled her up to. She started to panic a bit when I stood up.

"Rah, what gets your mind off of things?" I asked her, as she refused to let go of me. "Does listening to music help you get your mind off of things?" I remembered back to when I talked to Daniel and she was in her room, jumping around with headphones on. I pulled out my laptop and plugged in the headphones I had, and slipped them on her. She listened for a bit, her tears slowly easing up.

"Your music is crap..." She said lightly under her breath to me. I smirked and mentally shood my head. We ended up sitting down, my back was to the wall, and she sat next to me as the music played. I started to type up on my laptop about the blue prints for the building to figure out if there was a way to turn on the back up power to get the elevator to work again. After about ten minutes, I felt something hit my shoulder. I glanced over, she had fallen asleep while listening to the music.

I don't know how long we sat there, but soon enough the power returned and I removed my headphones from her ears, and put my laptop away as we reached the eigth floor, she had awoken. She looked at me, her eyes a bit puffy. They then narrowed at me.

"You tell anyone about this, and I will kill you." She treatened me. I just smirked as she did this. Her eyes met mine and the glare disappeared for a second before returning. She turned away as the doors opened and sprinted out of the elevator towards the room. I followed after her, but saw her stopped outside the open doorway. I walked over and looked over her. One of the bodies on one of the beds were covered. Her parents were crying, and my parents were trying to comfort them.

Her hands were at her mouth covering it as her eyes were wide. There was a faint beeping noise from the other bed, then it went to a long one, and it would not return, no matter how hard they tried. Rah took a step back, and backed into me. I could tell she was trying to keep her breathing normal and be unnoticed by her parents.

Our vacation in America was cut short. We stayed for Rah's siblings funeral and and my father didn't finish the deal with Mr. Jenkins because of what had happened. What worried me more was the fact that Rah's mother was yelling more and putting more blame on Rah than before. Late at night there would be arguements between the two. Aparently from her mothers point of view, Rah had done this on purpose so she could become the heir of the company. Rah, honnestly didn't want anything to do with them, but her parents wouldn't listen.

On the flight home, I didn't let it bother me, and once I entered Japans time zone again, my phone was ringing nonstop from Tamaki, and I returned to my old life. Rah was only seen durring that summer, and most likely will not be seen by me again. Her problems with her family, Ian, and the rest of the world did not bother me anymore, and I was back at peace.

My name is Ohtori Kyoya, I am the vice president and co-founder of Ouran Private Academy's host club. I am the youngest son of the Ohtori family, and will most likely not inherrient the company, but that does not stop me from trying. This summer I met a girl who didn't have the best life at home, but then again, none of us do. If I ever see her next, it will most likely be in the next life. I live in Japan, she lives in America. Two different worlds on the same planet. Two different people, that are still alike. Her name was Rachelle Jenkins, also known as Rah.


End file.
